totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
So, Uh This Is My Team?
TBA. Plot To celebrate my triumphant return to television we’re bringing 14 BRAND NEW contestants to an abandoned Cree Island, the all new location for our BRAND NEW SEASON…welcome to TOTAL..DRAMA…PAHKITEW…ISLAND!! We’re starting off things a little bit differently by bringing in our 14 newbies via the Total Drama Blimp. I make my grand entrance, which only Ella seems to appreciate, and tease at how this season is really going to put them all to test! I demonstrate this by blowing up one of the zeppelin’s turbines (aren’t I just full of surprises haha)!! As the contestants start to panic I explain that there is a parachute on board for each of them, but that half contain real chutes while the other half have useless junk! I wish them all a safe landing as I disappear from the room (did I forget to mentioned I sent a hologram of myself? Now THAT is putting my increased salary to good use!!) The contestants (and Chef) quickly scatter to find the chutes and quickly escape the blimp one by one. As they begin to plummet the contestants start to open their chutes, some like Jasmine, Sky, and Rodney are lucky enough to get actual parachutes. Others like Max, Ella, and Scarlett ended up getting dummy chutes that had hot dogs, teddy bears, and cats! Even though it would’ve been awesome seeing the unlucky ones plummet to the ground, Amy manages to piggyback onto Samey (who got a real parachute. Someone finally came out on top haha!), Jasmine saves a plummeting Scarlett and Leonard, Ella somehow got a bird to gently lower her to safety, Sugar, Max, and Topher land in the lake and Dave crashes into the trees (highlight of the day!). Once everyone gets on the beach I put them on their official teams of the seasons. Those who had parachutes: Beardo, Dave, Jasmine, Rodney, Samey, Shawn, and Sky. They are Team Pimâpotew Kinosewak, or “The Soaring Eagles”. However, Sky corrects me saying that it actually means the Floating Salmon…moving on…Amy, Ella, Leonard, Max, Scarlett, Sugar, and Topher (those with dummy parachutes) are now Team Waneyihtam Maskwak aka “The Ferocious Tigers”; at least until Sky says it means the Confused Bears (geez is this girl Cree or something?!Stupid Chef and his online translator…) I inform the teams that this season will be far more intense than our previous seasons; for starters Chef will not be providing meals for them and they’ll have to forage for their own food. They’ll also have to build their own team shelters that will have to support them for the entire season! Which brings us to our first challenge…the teams will have to grab supplies from a huge pile of junk that will go towards building their team shelter, all while avoiding Chef who will be shooting them with tennis balls. Team Kinosewak will build their shelter in the woods while Team Maskwak will build their shelter closer to the beach, the team with the best shelter according to me wins immunity and take out from one of our sponsors. Samey makes her first confessional saying that she signed up for the show to get some space from Amy and was really surprised to find out she was picked for the show too. Although she plans to get some closure with Amy, she’ll have to deal with them being separated for the time being. Jasmine tries to take the leadership role on her team; however Rodney is slightly reluctant at this idea due to him used to being in charge of his younger brothers back home. Sky suggests that both be the team’s captain and can co-manage the team; the two reluctantly settle on this idea and Jasmine advices that the team goes out in groups of at least two people to get items and the team agrees. With Team Maskwak the team is having trouble deciding on what to do; Leonard suggests that the whole team protect a single person during each run while Topher recommends they just sneak around Chef’s line of sight, but Scarlett suggests the team retrieves the wheelbarrow first to help carry more supplies. However, her quite nature prevents her from getting her team’s attention until Sugar tells her to speak up so the team hears her, which the brainiac does. Once they settle on Scarlett’s idea, Sugar dashes out to retrieve the wheelbarrow along with a few stacks of hay. Shawn and Jasmine head out and are able to grab a can of soup and a few stacks of lumber while dodging Chef’s tennis ball barrage. Dave and Rodney are annoyed at Shawn’s choice of what to grab, while Jasmine tells him he had good reflexes on the course but tells him to get something useful next time. Shawn then makes a confessional on how if they were in the apocalypse his group would be thanking him for grabbing food above anything else. Beardo and Dave head to the pile (with Beardo making some pretty realistic train sounds) as Ella also makes her way over (she even had birds fluttering about, what the heck?!). Beardo manages to grab more lumber, but Dave is hesitant in grabbing the “dirty” power tools and gets pummeled by Chef! While Chef reloads the cannon Ella (who got a bucket of GLITTER for her team) helps Dave to his feet and points him in the direction of his team before happily waving goodbye. Rodney heads out next with Samey and Amy goes over as well before she comments in the confessional on how she only signed up to have Samey carry her to victory until she wasn’t needed and even though they got separated she’ll make sure she crushes her little sister (Now SHE is gonna be interesting!!). While Rodney gets some tools Amy calls Samey over to be her human shield while she gets supplies for her team, saying it’s something a “good sister” would do and the younger twin complies (talk about being a pushover!). Rodney comes over to get Samey, but when he sees Amy he is speechless. In his confessional all he can say is “What is this that I’m feeling right now?” He and the semi-conscious Samey head back to the Salmon as Amy scores some rope for her team. Scarlett and Max go out and manage to get some more piles of hay and a few pieces of lumber and narrowly avoid Chef’s shooting (Max did get socked in the eye though haha). Sky uses her gymnastics skills to her advantage and easily dodges the balls and grabs the tools Dave missed and a bucket of nails, however Leonard’s “wizardly abilities” did very little to get him any supplies or protect him from Chef’s wrath haha! Topher, Sugar, Scarlett, Jasmine, and Rodney make one final run to the junk pile and time gets called for part one of the challenge. During part two of the challenge Jasmine tells her team that they’ll build a tree house shelter and gains approval from Shawn who says building it above the ground will best for defense against zombies and earns some strange looks from his team. Meanwhile with Team Maskwak everyone is struggling to decide on what they should build, Scarlett nervously tries to get the attention of the team but Leonard announces that they should build a wizards tower. Ella, Sugar, and Topher jump on board with this but Amy immediately shoots it down as a stupid idea only for Sugar to retort that “at least Mr. Wizard thought of an idea!” (hooray for catfights!) Scarlett then tells Amy that the majority already voted so they should just start building and not cause tensions this early on. Amy reluctantly agrees and the team begins to build the tower. Team Kinosewak is about half-way done with their tree house with their only hindrance being Dave, who takes a long time before actually using the “dirty” tools. Beardo helps to pass the time by occasionally making some of his killer sound effects, earning some compliments from his Sky and Jasmine. Meanwhile, things are getting slightly awkward between Samey and Rodney as the latter tries to casually bring up Amy by asking things like if she’s got a boyfriend, what she likes and doesn’t like (you know typical “guy trying to get with your sister” questions) and while the lesser twin is a bit uncomfortable answering to the topic she responds, mumbling something about being used to it anyway (well I mean duh!!). With the Maskwak, Leonard continues to “instruct” his team on how the tower should be properly built and gets on the nerves of Amy and Max, who says in the confessional that Leonard will be the first person he has kneel before him when he takes over the world (haha this kid is hilarious!). While in the confession booth Leonard comments that if his team doesn’t believe in what they’re doing there is no way the tower’s structure will properly hold. Scarlett advises Leonard that the tower needs to have more support as the lumber and rope would do little to keep the boulders sturdy. However, he reassures her that as a last resort the force field spells he’ll cast will protect the team from any danger causing Scarlett to mutter under her breath that the team is doomed. The durability test starts shortly after and it wasn’t much of shock that a tree house can survive a herd a moose much better than an unstable tower made of rock and straw could! Team Kinosewak wins the first challenge of the season as well as some take out from “Petting Zoo Barbeque”! Unfortunately, Team Maskwak must send one of their members home at the first elimination ceremony of the season... At the elimination ceremony, Leonard was the first contestant eliminated due to his poor athletic skills and his delusional thinking of him being a wizand. Trivia *According to Chris McLean, the teams were already chosen prior to the parachute challenge. The panic was solely for humorous purposes. Gallery